Snake Charmer
by m.l.cade
Summary: It's been a long time since Lily Luna Potter shocked her family by being sorted into Slytherin. Now in her seventh year, she and her friends prepare themselves for their futures, and Lily for her debut in high society. What will happen when she and her longtime friend, Scorpius Malfoy, grow even closer?


"I didn't know you read _Witch Weekly,"_ the youngest Potter joked. She had just sat herself across from a handsome platinum blonde at a cafe in Diagon Alley, who looked quite cozy and quite out of character with his gossip magazine.

"Maybe now I'll understand your female nonsense," Scorpius Malfoy replied, his usual smirk settling on his face. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I would never have picked this up if I hadn't seen my favorite Flower Pot on the cover," he said casually. Lily scowled at his horrible choice of nickname. He had been calling her that since first year, it was no use. He knew she hated it. "Then, after I noticed your lovely face and read all about you, I just had to keep going. I was just getting to your recommended fitness tips."

"You know these gossip magazines are just rubbish," Lily laughed.

"So what are your real fitness tips, my dear Flower Pot?"

"Tons of sex."

Scorpius chuckled. Her quick wit and sharp tongue were two of the things he enjoyed about her, and they had become quick friends since first year. Now, in the summer before their seventh year the only thing that had changed between them was an increased flirtatiousness in their torment of one another. Neither of them took it seriously, it made things easy and comfortable between them.

"Anyone in particular?" Scorpius asked.

Lily leaned in closer across the table. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact, I would. Clearly your summer has been far more exciting than mine, and I want to live vicariously through it."

"You'd like a vicarious fling with a French quidditch player?"

Scorpius laughed. "Well now you've truly peaked my interest."

"First I want to hear about your internship at the Ministry."

"Not much to tell, Flower Pot, except they've been shifting me around so I get a taste of the different departments and can find what I'm best suited for. I'll be spending my last week in the Department of Mysteries, which I'm sure I will have very little access to, but I'm very excited about the coming week." Scorpius looked tired, but genuinely excited. He had spent most of his summer spending a week or two in each department at the Ministry of Magic. Lily recalled a particularly humorous letter complaining about his week in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

"Department of Mysteries, huh? That's kind of sexy."

"Your flattery won't distract me from hearing about this French quidditch player. Spill."

"Alright, I went to France with my family, as you know, because that's where Fleur is from and it's a fashion empire, so I thought it'd be a great opportunity to look into modeling more. Which I did, and we got invited to some big events with big people, and I was so glad I'm fluent in French or I would have made a total fool of myself. While at one of the parties, this gorgeous guy, probably about 20, approached me, and we talked and danced most of the night, and I learned that he's a professional quidditch player, a beater, specifically, and we spent a great deal of time together all week. Some on dates, some in his hotel room…" Scorpius smirked at that.

"…and after the trip was over we parted ways." Lily ignored his smirking. As if he was any better. At least she chose her guys carefully, not everyone deserved her.

"You know, I'm always around for a spontaneous fling, and I can promise you I'm better than your French guy in all ways." Scorpious teased.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, first of all, he's a beater, so he's probably ugly from being knocked around by a bludger." Lily laughed. "Second, I'm quidditch captain, which makes me better than your average player, I'm a catch many girls are after, I have a reputable old family name and a sizable fortune, I can basically choose a high level position in any Ministry department of my choosing upon graduation, and I can promise you I'm the best in bed you'll ever find."

"You forgot to mention how humble you are," Lily goaded.

"You're right. I could have told you many more wonderful things about myself, but I stuck with the important ones."

"You're impossible."

"I try." Scorpius said with false sincerity. "I see the modeling is going well then. You've made a magazine cover and they're asking for your fitness tips so other witches can look like you. That's how you know you've made it."

Lily had been modeling for small gigs here and there for years, but she was finally getting offered bigger deals. After posing for _Witch Weekly,_ Lily had been asked to model her cousin Victoire's new line as well as an Athletic line for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"If you want my real fitness regimen, I've been doing a lot of dancing." Lily stated.

"Dancing?" Scorpius repeated.

"I don't believe I told you, but I'm going to be a pureblood debutante this winter."

Scorpius' jaw dropped. He knew she had enough pureblood in her to qualify for the debutante, which was a hushed event in general. Only high status families knew about it, and there was a tough application process. Many girls were rejected. Pureblood girls were eligible to be debutantes at age 17, right before joining society. Some of the very traditional old families used the event to make marriage arrangements, or just to see who was suitable enough to be in their circle. After the ceremony, there were high society social events that she would be allowed and expected at, of which require skills in etiquette and social dancing. He knew Lily never quite fit in with her family, though she cared for them, this was not something they would have ever had any interest in.

"I know. It's shocking," Lily responded to her friend's expression.

"I didn't know you'd be interested, but I'm really glad you're doing it. It can't possibly hurt you."

"Yes, and your secret dream of marrying me can become a reality," Lily joked. Scorpius chuckled.

"I suppose you'd make an suitable match after all. Who's your escort?"

"That's actually the reason I came here. Normally girls would pick a male in their family of similar age or a boyfriend. I am very much single at the moment, and my family has no interest in this whatsoever, so I was hoping…"

Scorpius studied Lily. She looked…bashful? It was an unusual look for her, but he found it quite adorable.

"Hoping…?" he repeated.

"Hoping… maybe you'd like to escort me?" Scorpius smiled.

"I would be honored to escort you, Flower Pot."

"You just had to ruin it with that horrible nickname."

"Well I had to tease you a little."

Lily laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She stood, and Scorpius did as well.

"I should get going. I probably won't see you again until we get on the train, so good luck with the rest of your internship!"

"And you with your dancing. If you'd like some practice, I make a pretty good partner."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The pair hugged, and Lily kissed the boy quickly on the cheek before leaving the cafe. When she left, the young Malfoy smiled and continued perusing the copy of _Witch Weekly._ He would never admit he had purchased it.


End file.
